JP-A-4-330072 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; R2 is a hydrogen atom, halogen, nitro group, optionally substituted amino group, formyl group or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; R3 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; R4 is a hydrogen atom, halogen or nitro group; R5 is a residue capable of forming or convertible to an anion; X is a bond or a spacer having one atomic length and containing an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom; Y is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; n is an integer of 1 or 2; or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action and a hypotensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases (see patent document 1).
JP-A-7-61986 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein W is a group represented by the formula
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, halogen, a cyano group, a nitro group, an acylamino group or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; R3 is a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl group or alkenyl group, or —COD wherein D is a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group, a hydroxyl group, halogen or an optionally substituted amino group, R4 is a hydrogen atom, halogen or a nitro group; R5 is a residue capable of forming or convertible to an anion; R6 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted alkyl group or alkenyl group; R7 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; A is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; n is an integer of 1 or 2, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action and a hypotensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases (see patent document 2).
JP-A-5-155862 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue optionally bonded via a hetero atom; R2 and R3 are each independently a hydrogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, —CO-D wherein D is an alkoxy group, a hydroxyl group, halogen or an optionally substituted amino group, or an optionally substituted lower alkyl group, or R2 and R3 may be bonded to each other to form a benzene ring optionally having substituent(s); Y is N or CH; Z shows that a group represented by the formula
wherein R4 is a hydrogen atom, halogen or a nitro group; R5 is a residue capable of forming or convertible to an anion; X is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; and n is an integer of 1 or 2, is bonded to a ring via a ring nitrogen atom; and a broken line shows the presence of one double bond, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action and a hypotensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases (see patent document 3).
JP-A-5-59062 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein ring A is a thiophene ring optionally further having substituent(s); R1 is a hydrogen atom, or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue optionally bonded via a hetero atom; R2 and R3 are each independently a residue capable of forming or convertible to an anion; X a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; n is an integer of 1 or 2, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action and hypotensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory disease (see patent document 4).
JP-A-5-163267 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue optionally bonded via a hetero atom; R2 is a residue capable of forming or convertible to an anion; R3 is an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue or an optionally substituted heterocyclic residue; X is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less; W is an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue or an optionally substituted heterocyclic residue; a, c and d are each independently a carbon atom or a hetero atom, each of which may be substituted; b and e are each independently a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom, each of which may be substituted, or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action and a hypotensive action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases (see patent document 5).
JP-A-5-271228 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue optionally bonded via a hetero atom; R2 is an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic residue; X is a direct bond or a spacer having atomic length of two or less between ring Y and ring W; W and Y are each independently an aromatic hydrocarbon residue or a heterocyclic residue, each of which may be substituted; n is an integer of 1 or 2; a and b constituting the heterocyclic residue are each independently a carbon atom or a hetero atom, each of which may be substituted; c is a carbon atom or a hetero atom, each of which may be substituted, or substituents on the adjacent two ring-constituting atoms may be bonded to each other to form a 5- or 6-membered ring together with the ring-constituting atoms in a group represented by the formula
or a salt thereof, and that the compound has an angiotensin II antagonistic action, a hypotensive action and a central nervous system action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases, Alzheimer's disease, senile dementia and the like (see patent document 6).
WO 2006/130901 discloses that embusartan (the following structural formula), which is an AT1 antagonist, is a full agonist of PPARγ (see patent document 7).
    patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,326    patent document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,661    patent document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,565    patent document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,073    patent document 5: U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,641    patent document 6: EP-A-0520423    patent document 7: WO 2006/130901